Unexpected
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity
Summary: On one of the most important days of Pan's life, someone very close to her forgets. How will the two of them deal with it? And will secret feelings get in the way? ((completed, reuploaded T/P))
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ironically, I wrote this on my birthday (i.e. the first of August). Okay, okay, so it's not IRONIC. ...Well, it's ironic for ME... And no, this isn't a true story. But... well, it's sort of a metaphor. Nevermind me, just read on! ^^  
  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ, its characters, and their names and likenesses do not belong to me. Although, eheh, they will as soon as I find the last Dragon Ball. ::whips out her radar:: Let's see... HEY! ::cries out as it is ripped from her hands by Trunks:: Trunks! No fair!  
  
[Trunks] Oh, no. I'm NOT letting you own me. Who knows what kind of evil deeds you already have forming in your mind?  
  
Trunks, I have evil deeds forming in my mind all the time.  
  
[Trunks] My point exactly.  
  
Can I have my radar back?  
  
[Trunks] ...No. ::tucks it in his pocket and flies away::  
  
Damn...  
  
  
Unexpected  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
He whirls around. "Panny, hey!"  
  
I scowl at the nickname as I stop running, panting a little, having finally caught up to him. Eighteen years old today and he still calls me that. Baka.  
  
He snickers at my expression. "Oh, quit that. You know you like it."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"You do too."  
  
I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
He laughs again, brushing his lilac hair aside from his forehead, which, of course, just falls back into place. Damn him. Even his laugh is sexy. I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks, but I force myself to think of other things, and it fortunately dies down. Luckily, he hadn't caught it.  
  
"So... what's up?" he asks.  
  
"Oh, not much." Internally, I smirk. He must have something planned and he's just playing dumb. That's just like him. I smile widely. "You know, the usual."  
  
He smiles back. "You certainly seem happy today. Really, what's up?"  
  
He's just playing, I tell myself. "Nothing..." I tease.  
  
He reaches a hand up to ruffle my hair. I giggle. "Bullshit, nothing. C'mon, tell me."  
  
At this point I begin to have doubts. I decide to make sure that they aren't nothing. Faking it, I reply, "Hehe, you know what day it is."  
  
"Really?" He seems genuinely interested. "What day is it?"  
  
I blink. My smile fades. "Seriously, Trunks, don't lie like that."  
  
He's confused, it's evident. Those beautiful blue eye bore into mine. "Uhh... Pan, is there something I should know here?"  
  
Oh... my... god.  
  
I nervously give a short chuckle of disbelief, staring at him. "Eheh... You're kidding... right?" Oh, please...  
  
"Of course I know it's your birthday! What do you take me for?"  
  
Yeah right, I wish.  
  
Instead, he just stares right back at me. His eyebrows raise, and he asks cautiously, "Pan?"  
  
I back away, swallowing thickly. I can't help it, I'm speechless. My heart has stopped. I turn and run, still wide-eyed. I can hear him calling after me, but I keep running. Trunks... how could you... forget?  
  
******  
  
  
That's it for now! Review! Just so you know, the next chapter will be in Trunks's POV. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna? How'd you like the first chapter? Not bad, ne? Heh. Well, here's the second one. And, just a remind, this is in Trunks's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine, but since I stole my radar back, that's all gonna change... Hehehe. ::gathers all the Dragon Balls together:: Shenlong, come forth!  
  
[Shenlong] ::rises in his melodramatic way:: What is your wish, mortal?  
  
::triumphantly:: I wish to own DBZ!  
  
[Shenlong] ::raises an eyebrow at her:: That is not within my power to grant.  
  
...Nuts.  
  
  
  
Unexpected  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
I watch after her, puzzled. I don't get it. What could get her so upset? I must have forgotten something, but... what? I walk along down the street, a hand to my chin, deep in thought. What could it be...?  
  
After a few minutes of retrospection, I vaguely hear my name being called again. Thinking it's Pan, I look up, only to have the sight of my best friend approaching greet me instead. "Oh, it's you," I say.  
  
Goten stops in front of me, brushing a stray strand of ebony hair behind his left ear. He's grown it long again, and it likes to get in his face. He pouts, mock-hurt. "JUST me? Wow, don't I feel special? And here I thought I was your best friend."  
  
"Sorry," I apologize. "I've just got something on my mind."  
  
"It's okay. Listen," he says, changing the subject, "have you seen Pan?"  
  
I stick my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, actually," I reply. "I just saw her. Why? Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh, no," he reassures me, smiling. "I just wanted to find her so I can get her to her surprise party."  
  
I freeze. "Surprise party? What surprise party?"  
  
He laughs, slapping me on the back. "Good one, Trunks! 'What surprise party?' Ha ha ha! For her birthday, of course!"  
  
I gulp. "...Birthday?"  
  
"Yeah, she's eighteen today, remember?"  
  
Oh... shit.  
  
Suddenly, a memory of her shocked face at my words of ignorance flashes before my eyes.  
  
She must hate me now.  
  
At my horror-stricken expression, his laughter dies down and the infamous Son grin vanishes. "Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, Kami, Trunks..." His eyes close in disapproval. They snap open a moment later and he says quickly, "Wait, you said you just saw her. What happened?"  
  
"...She ran away..." I reply meekly.  
  
*THWAP*  
  
"Ow!" I rub the back of my head sheepishly.  
  
Goten picks me up by the front of my shirt, glaring at me like I was one of the many evil villains who had plans of world, galactic, and universal domination. I swear, his pupils, normally a deep black, are now red, a fire fueled by complete rage at my idiocy. "You insensitive bastard! She's never going to forgive you for this unless you do something! Didn't you know she's in love with you?" he screams.  
  
I wince, but am surprised. "She... is?" I think back, and realize, he's right. There were so many signs and I never caught on. My eyes widen as I realize, oh my god, I'm an idiot.  
  
"Yes!" he answers, still speaking in a raised voice. He puts me down and gives me a violent shove. I fall to the pavement and land on my ass. I look up at him, ashamed. I am now the child having gotten caught bringing home a failing grade on a test.  
  
Goten continues to scowl at me. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go find her!"  
  
I scramble to my feet and give him one last desperate, apologetic glance before I take off running in the direction Pan went.  
  
Pan, I thought. Please forgive me... I'm coming....  
  
*******  
  
Hehe, that's it for now! Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: ::glares at The Shadowy Eva:: Well, Mr. Perfect, maybe YOU'D like to proof read my work, huh? Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, except of course, him. Oh, by the way, this chapter is back to Pan's POV. I figure I'll just be going back and forth, although this isn't going to be a very long fic... But, anyway, enough of this, read on! ^^  
  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is still not mine, since that Kamidamn dragon can't even make it mine...  
  
[Shenlong] ::a vein pops:: I am still waiting for your wish.  
  
Oh, right, ummm... ::thinks:: Can I just own Trunks?  
  
[Shenlong] No.  
  
Vegeta?  
  
[Shenlong] No.  
  
::smiles and asks cutely:: ...Well, then can I have a cookie?  
  
[Shenlong] ... ::makes it appear in her hands:: My duty has been fulfilled. FAREWELL! ::disappears and the Dragon Balls raise into the sky and shoot off in all different directions::  
  
::watches then looks down at her cookie:: ::shrugs and eats it in one bite:: ...Shit, I should have gotten more...  
  
  
  
Unexpected  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
I run, never looking back, tears streaming down my cheeks. How could he forget? How COULD he...?  
  
The tears are hot as they slide down my face. Only vaguely aware that I am in the midst of the woods, I ignore the brambles that are scratching up my arms and practically bare legs. What a day to wear shorts...  
  
Suddenly, a memory hits me like a slap to the face and I stop short  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
  
"Panny-chan, what's wrong?" Trunks asks.  
  
A five-year-old version of myself waddles over to him, her mouth and fingers sticky with grape jelly from the peanut butter sandwich she had been eating. She stares up at the lavender-haired man, pouting.  
  
"Twunks," she says, "Nobody listens to me. When I say something, they just tell me to go away and bother somebody else. Even Mummy and Daddy and Unkie Goten."  
  
He fairly chuckles at her remark, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it with tap water. He squats down, wiping her hands and face. "They're just busy, that's all. I'm sure when they aren't so pressured, they'll have time to talk to you."  
  
"But you're the only one who even knows I'm here," she persists, then adds sadly, "...Or cares..." Her head droops.  
  
He lifts her chin with one finger and stares into her inky black eyes with his bright blue ones. "Panny," he says gently, "Everyone here cares about you. Especially me. I'll always love you for who you are, and nobody can change that."  
  
Her eyes widen. "Really?"  
  
He smiles. "Really."  
  
"You won't forget to remember me?"  
  
"Never. I cross my heart." He does so.  
  
"Oh, Twunks," she cries happily, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughs, scooping her up. She squeals as he lifts her up and turns her around so she sits atop his shoulders.   
  
"Wanna go get ice cream?" he asks, tilting his head back.  
  
She nods vigorously, giggling as walks to the door, opens it, and takes flight, heading towards the ice cream parlor.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
  
In the process of my abrupt stop, I fail to notice the tree root directly in front of my foot. I trip, watching the ground heading toward me. Taken by surprise, I do not have time to brace myself, and I hit the dirt, and hit it hard.  
  
Dust and pine needles stick to my wet face, and I frantically wipe them away with my sleeve. I pick myself up, sniffling, and decide to head for the one place I could be when I wanted to be alone. No one would ever find me there...  
  
I wince as I stand up. A sharp branch has left me with a nice present: a long, bleeding scratch that goes from the tip of my knee to my ankle. The blood is already running down my leg and seeping into my sock. The cut isn't deep, I'll survive. It's already starting to heal. In a little while, it'll be completely forgotten.  
  
Blocking out the pain of my injury, and I concentrate on my destination, hiccuping. I put the expression of my emotional pain aside, to save for later, and focus. After a few moments, the land begins to look a little more familiar, and I know I am getting closer.  
  
Finally, it comes into view. At last, I can cry in peace... I quickly scramble into the hidden cave, and as soon as I settle myself, the tears come again, and I can't help but let them free. I draw my knees up and bury my head in my arms, remembering better, and bitter, times...  
  
A crunching sound causes me to raise my head, and I start as a familiar face fills my vision.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
Oh my god. It's Trunks.  
  
  
*******  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Time to leave you hanging again! What's gonna happen next? I don't know, and, ha-ha, you don't either! :P Hehe, watch for the next chapter! And remember: REVIEW! ...Please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: LOL, thanks to those of you who backed me up on what the Shadowy Eva wrote in his review, but don't worry, he's not just some random flamer. Hehe, he's my boyfriend. He likes to rile me up. I let him have it for that. ::winks:: By the way, happy birthday in advance to one of my reviewers, Ayarose. Here's your present: this chapter. Hehe. I hope you like! ^^ BTW, we're back to Trunks's POV, just in case you forgot.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is STILL not mine, *sniff* unfortunately... Wait, I got it! I'll go to Namek! Now I just need a spaceship... ::looks to Trunks::  
[Trunks] Oh HELL no, I'm not giving you a spaceship.  
Damn. ::looks to Vegeta::  
[Vegeta] Are you insane, woman?  
*whimper* ::looks to Bulma::  
[Bulma] Uhhh... ::watches as her husband and son make frantic movements behind Trinity's back, indicating "no":: Umm...  
I'll take that as a yes. THANKS! ::runs around to the back of the house, gets into Vegeta's gravity chamber, and takes off:: WOOHOO!  
[Vegeta] ::shields his eyes as he watches his GR disappear into the atmosphere:: ...Blast. The universe is coming to an end.  
  
  
  
Unexpected  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Her ki is weak. I almost walked right past her, but no, I caught it at the last second. And here she sits, near the mouth of a cave, sobbing like her heart is breaking.  
  
I'm a monster.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
She jumps and looks up at me, and now I can clearly see her face. Her cheeks are still stained from the tears, eyes dull, skin pale. My heart aches. I can't believe that I'm capable of causing this much pain in a human being, but the evidence is sitting right in front of me.  
  
Her look of surprise is quickly replaced with one of scorn. "What do YOU want?" she asks bitterly.  
  
I move in next to her and lower myself into a sitting position. "I just wanted to see if you were okay," I reply gently.  
  
"Yes, well, as you can see, I'm just fine," she snaps.  
  
"No, I don't think so." I reach up and gently wipe away her tears. "You know," I say, "Goten was furious when he found out I'd forgotten. Honestly, it was like he was possessed by Bebi all over again."  
  
A small smile graces her lips and she giggles a little. God, she has never looked more beautiful to me than at this moment. I decide to continue. "But... he told me something else, too. About your feelings for me."  
  
Her eyes widen in fear and she looks down, red-faced. I've clearly embarrassed her. I can hear her muttering, "I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch."  
  
Pretending I didn't hear that, I ask, "Pan, why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Well, how could I?!" she shouts, finally looking up at me, albeit glaring. "I mean, you're so much older than I am, and I've been a kid as long as you've known me. I mean, what would've been the point?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
She is still. "What?"  
  
I repeat the question with clarity. "How long have you felt this way?"  
  
"A long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"...As long as I can remember."  
  
"Oh." I sit there for a few moments, going over this in my mind. I still don't understand how I could've missed all the signs: the looks, the way she confided in me... God, how could I have been so stupid?  
  
"What was that?"  
  
I blink. "Hm?"  
  
"You were muttering something about being stupid."  
  
"Oh!" I laugh slightly. "I, uh, didn't realize I'd said that out loud. I was just thinking."  
  
She wipes her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You, mostly," I say nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh." A faint blush appears and she tilts her head down, attempting to hide it.  
  
I sigh and lean back, letting the back of my head rest against the cool cave wall.  
  
"Aren't you going to scold me?"  
  
"Huh?" I turn my head to look at her.  
  
She absently brushes a strand of dark hair behind her right ear. " I was sort of expecting a lecture. "You know, about how I'm almost young enough to be your daughter, or that I don't even know what love is, or that I'm foolish for doing this to myse--"  
  
I interrupt her by leaning forward and kissing her. Her lips are so soft against mine, I know I must be dreaming. I have to wonder why I waited so long to do this. Pulling away slowly, I stroke one now-pink cheek and gaze into her dark eyes. "Pan, you can't deny your feelings, and it seems pretty obvious that I can't either." Cupping her chin in one hand, I kiss her again, longer this time. When we part, I leave a trail of kisses up to her left ear and whisper, "All these years I've been an idiot, trying to convince myself that we weren't meant to be. I see now that I was wrong. Please, forgive me."  
  
Her initial shock has faded by this time and tears once again spring to her eyes as she hugs me fiercely. "Oh, Trunks, of course I forgive you. I..." She pauses. "... I love you."  
  
I smile and hug her back. "I love you too, Pan. Happy Birthday."  
  
******  
  
Eheh, well, that's all for now. Don't worry, I've already started the epilogue. But while you're waiting, why don't you write a review, hmm? Bye! ^^ 


	5. Epilogue

Author's Note: Well, here it is, the epilogue. *sniff* I can't believe it's almost over already! It's been such a short time... Oh well! ^^ I've got more T/P stuff up my sleeve. Hehe, watch for it!   
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine, but it just might be soon... ::lands on New Namek and comes out of her spaceship:: Yoohoo, Great Elder!  
[Elder Mourry] ::comes out of his little... place:: Yes?  
Could you summon Porunga for me? I want to make a wish that Shenlong on Earth can't grant.  
[Elder Mourry] Hmm... ::walks forward and lays a hand on her head:: Ah, I see what it is you want the Dragon for... Well, sorry.  
Huh?  
[Great Elder] I can see that you have evil intentions.  
I wasn't gonna ask to own DBZ. I just want a Bloody Mary.  
[Great Elder] Feh. Get out of here.  
Aww... ::pouts::  
  
  
Unexpected  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Taking my hand in his he leads the both of us out of the cave. When we are back in the sunlight, he takes me into his arms and kisses my forehead quickly. "C'mon, let's go home."  
  
I swear, I want to melt. I would be perfectly happy to stay forever, here in his embrace, but he's right. We do have to get back. I nod. He lets me go, and I immediately feel a heaviness in my heart at the loss of his warmth. But he takes my hand again, squeezing it for reassurance, and I squeeze back. We both take flight, heading for home.  
  
***  
  
After a little while, I can see that by following his lead (since I couldn't keep my eyes off him), I have inadvertently allowed him to take me not home, but to Capsule Corp. As we land at the door, I give him a questioning look.  
  
"Uh, I forgot something."  
  
"Oh. Okay." I prepare to sit down on the bench near the door.  
  
"You can come in if you want," he says.  
  
I stand up again. "Sure."  
  
He opens the door, and I notice it's very dark.  
  
"Hey, what's up wi--"  
  
Suddenly, the lights come on and I am drowned out by, "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Pan!"  
  
"Huh?" Squinting, I find that all of my friends and family are there, smiling at me. My mother is holding a chocolate-frosted birthday cake with white writing and eighteen brightly-lit candles. I feel my eyes beginning to water. "Oh, god, everyone... I can't believe it..."  
  
Grandma Chi-Chi makes her way through the crowd, causing a bit of a commotion as she does, and finally free, walks over to me. She grins and gently lays a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's party."  
  
***  
  
It is a while later, when the party is in full swing, music blaring, guests chattering and eating, that Trunks grabs my hand and leads me outside to the backyard.  
  
To my curious glance, he answers, "I, uh, thought you might like to get away from all the noise for a bit."  
  
"Heh, well, actually, now that you mention it, there is a slight ringing in my ears."  
  
He smiles. We sit on the steps, my head against his chest, his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"I love you," he whispers into my hair.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
A loud snort is heard following my statement, and we both whirl around, greeted my the muscle-toned form of the Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
We both leap to our feet.   
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Father!"  
  
He raises an eyebrow at the both of us.  
  
The three of us stand there in uncomfortable silence. Trunks and I shift our feet, feeling a little edgy under his cynical gaze.  
  
He finally speaks, addressing his son. "I see you and the brat have chosen one another as mates?"  
  
He gulps. "Y-Yes, Father."  
  
"Hmm." He looks me over, and I can't help feeling anxious. After a few moments, seemingly satisfied, he begins to turn around.  
  
"Wait, Father."  
  
He looks back, grunting in response.  
  
Trunks takes a step forward. "Aren't you angry with me or anything?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
Trunks fidgets a little. "Well, for choosing her. I mean..." He trails off.  
  
Vegeta now fully turns his body to us, crossing his arms. "I can't say that I fully approve of our bloodline being mixed with that of a third-class idiot, but..." A smirk appears. "...But frankly, she's better than any of the human females I've seen you with lately. Besides, she's a good fighter, and you're both adults now. You two have the right to make your own choices." He nods at me, apparently finished, and takes his leave.  
  
I step up beside Trunks, watching his face. It is a mixture of emotions: love, gratitude, relief. He wipes at his eyes, which are beginning to show signs of overflowing with tears of happiness. I take his hand, and he looks down at me, my touch bringing him out of a trace.  
  
"Didn't think he'd be okay with it, did you?" I ask.  
  
"No," he admits, then takes me in his arms. "But I'm so glad he did."  
  
"So am I. This whole day has just been so weird. It went from terrible to wonderful in such a short amount of time."  
  
"Hmm," he agrees. "Unexpected, wasn't it?"  
  
  
******  
  
Awww... Well, that's it! No more, sorry. ^^ Review and tell me how you liked it! 


End file.
